


I punched Zayn Malik...

by Destelle



Series: I punched... [2]
Category: Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destelle/pseuds/Destelle
Summary: 3 beste Freundinnen + One Direction + Schwimmbad = "I punched Zayn Malik...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Münevver](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=M%C3%BCnevver).



> Der Titel sagt irgendwie bereits ziemlich viel, aber es lohnt sich sicherlich diese Geschichte zu lesen.  
> Es handelt sich um einen Three-Shot, also drei Kapitel, auch nicht sehr lang. Es soll pro Kapitel ein kurzer Ausschnitt aus dem Leben eines Mädchens sein. Mehr verrate ich mal nicht :D
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen

„Mädchen, beeil dich endlich“, schrie ich durch das ganze Haus. Wenn ich so weiter mache, glaub ich würden die Nachbarn die Polizei rufen. Ich stand unten am Treppenhaus und wartete auf meine Freundin.  
Heute war es endlich soweit. Das Wetter passte und es war nicht eiskalt draußen, was in diesem Monat fast schon als Wunder zu sehen war. Es war Anfang März, ein Wochenende und ich wollte mit Freunden ins Schwimmbad.

  
„Ich bin doch schon da, Tif“, antwortete meine Freundin nach einer halben Ewigkeit neben mir. Ich zog sie an der Hand nach draußen, wo bereits Megan im Auto auf uns wartete.  
„Na da seid ihr ja endlich. Nur als Anmerkung, wir gehen nicht auf eine Modenshow und ihr seid nicht Models. Wir wollen nur SCHWIMMMEN gehen, ihr süßen“, kommentierte sie das ganze.  
Ich schüttelte mit dem Kopf und sie fuhr auch schon. Zum Schwimmbad dauerte es eine halbe Stunde, da es um diese Uhrzeit ziemlich viel Stau gab, aber auch weil wir nicht gerade in der Nähe davon wohnten.

  
Als wir endlich dort waren, stiegen wir aus und gingen hinein. Den Eintritt bezahlten wir sehr schnell und fanden uns gleich daraufhin auch in den Umkleiden. Ich zog mir nur mein Oberteil und meine Hose aus, meinen neuen Bikini hatte ich natürlich drunter an. Nur noch die Schuhe in die Tasche gestopft, die wiederum in einem der Spinde landete.  
Meine beiden Freundinnen waren auch recht schnell fertig. So gingen wir durch die letzte Tür und mir stieg sofort der Geruch von Chlor in die Nase.  
„Schaut da auf den Liegen ist noch frei, da können wir unsere Badetücher hinlegen.“, meinte Aria und zeigte mit den Fingern auf die drei Liegen, einige Meter vor uns. Gesagt getan, da lagen die beiden auf ihren Liegen und schauten sich erst einmal um. Das war mir aber zu blöd, ich ging gleich ins Wasser.  
Das Gefühl zu schwimmen war das beste was es gab. Ich liebte es zu schwimmen. Ich fühlte mich dabei immer so frei.

  
„Tiffany, los komm mal kurz raus“, hörte ich etwas leise und ich stieg hoch, schaute kurz woher es kam und erblickte Megan. „Was ist?“, fragte ich sie. Aber anstatt mir zu antworten, griff sie nach meinem Arm und versuchte mich herauszuziehen.

  
„Du wirst es niemals glauben wen ich gerade gesehen habe!“, sagte sie heftig und fast schon schreiend. Ich schaute sie fragend an und dann deutete sie mit den Fingern auf eine Gruppe von Jungs. Ich schaute etwas skeptisch, weil sie mir erst gar nichts sagten. Doch als einer von ihnen sich umgedreht hatte, wusste ich nicht was ich tun soll. „OH MEIN GOTT. Meg das ist... oh scheiße, das ist doch one direction, oder nicht oder doch oder ohhh mein gott“, brachte ich heraus. Als ich merkte dass ich Louis sehr lange angestarrt habe, drehte ich mich auf der stelle um und ging ins Wasser. Ich musste auf andere Gedanken kommen.

  
Ich meine da standen die Jungs von One Direction, wenige Liegen neben uns und und sie sahen soooo unglaublich sexy aus. Die gehören verboten, so gut wie die aussehen.  
Okay Tiffany, schwimm weiter, das Wasser befreit dich. Denk an etwas anderem... Schule.. nein... Meg und Aria. Was die wohl gerade machen, wahrscheinlich sich irgendwo verstecken und die süßen jungs stalken. Ich schüttelte noch einmal mit dem Kopf.  
Ich schau mal wie lange ich ohne Luft im Wasser auskomme, dachte ich mir und setzte mich auf den Grund, nach dem ich ein letztes mal tief Luft geholt hatte. Ich machte kurz die Augen auf um zu schauen, dass ich auch niemanden störte, dann machte ich sie wieder zu.

  
Ich spürte wie jemand in meine Nähe kam, ich machte aber keine Anstalten weg zu gehen oder meine Augen zu öffnen. Doch dann wurde ich geküsst. Sofort schlug ich meine Augen auf und schlug meinem Gegenüber aus Reaktion ins Gesicht. Es dauerte nicht lange bis ich realisierte wen ich überhaupt geschlagen hatte. Ich machte große Augen und versuchte auf der Stelle von dort zu verschwinden. Ich schwamm zum Beckenrand und ging raus. Ich rannte quasi zu meinen Freunden, packte hastig meine Sachen. „Los wir müssen gehen, ich habe gerade jemanden geschlagen und ich schäme mich dafür sehr. Los beeilt euch, sofort“, war das einzige was sie in dem Moment von mir hörten.  
  
Oh mein Gott, ER hat mich geküsst. Zayn Malik hat MICH Tiffany Wilson geküsst.  
  
„WAS ZUR HÖLLE IST PASSIERT“, unterbrach Aria meine Gedanken. Ich murmelte die Antwort vor mich hin. „Zayn hat mich geküsst.“  
Ich war mir sicher, dass sie es gehört hatten, denn Meg bremste sehr schnell und die beiden schauten mich an. „DU HAST ZAYN MALIK GESCHLAGEN WEIL ER DICH GEKÜSST HAT?!?!“ sagten sie synchron und ich schaute auf den Boden.  
  
Über dieses Thema wurde an diesem Abend und auch nicht an irgendeinem anderen Abend mehr gesprochen. Ich bekam ihn aber nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, musste jetzt erst recht die ganze Zeit über ihn denken und der Kuss war so sanft von ihm, aber so kurz. Vielleicht hätte ich nicht einfach weggehen sollen, vielleicht hätte er mich dann noch einmal geküsst?


	2. ...we had a date...

**F L A S H B A C K**

  
Seit diesem Vorfall sind nun bereits zwei Monate vergangen. Die Schule hat wieder angefangen und meine Freundinnen und ich hatten andere Sorgen, um die wir uns kümmern mussten.  
Trotzdem musste ich die ganze Zeit daran denken, wie ich Zayn geschlagen habe. Das schlimme ist, das ich ihn wieder sehen würde. Bei ihrem nächsten Konzert im VIP Bereich. Ich habe die Karten von meinen Eltern geschenkt bekommen und zusammen mit Aria und Megan würden wir bereits nächsten Samstag dort sein.  
Ich wollte gar nicht erst hin, das war mir extrem peinlich. Ich mein er ist mein Lieblingsstar und ich habe ihn geschlagen und ich würde ihn sehen.  
  
"Ob er mich erkennen wird? Wie wahrscheinlich ist es?", kam es in der Mittagspause von mir. Hatte zwar nichts mit dem Thema zu tun, was wir in dem Moment besprachen aber ich fragte trotzdem. Zuerst schauten mich die beiden etwas komisch an, aber dann verstanden sie was ich meinte. "Natürlich nicht. Er sieht jeden Tag mehrere Mädchen gleichzeitig, vielleicht erinnert er sich, dass er geschlagen wurde, aber nicht mehr von wem. Auf Dauer mehr als 1000 Gesichter zu merken ist für Männer nun ja nicht sehr wahrscheinlich, dass es so ist, verstehst du was ich meine."  
Da sprach die Streberin aus Aria heraus. "Von wem wurde es denn nachgewiesen, Professor?", scherzte Megan etwas und wir lachten.  
Der Nachmittagsunterricht war wieder langweilig und wir hatten nichts besseres zu tun als auf unseren Blöcken etwas zu kritzeln. Die Schulglocke erlöste uns pünkltlich und wir packten unsere Sachen zusammen.  
  
"Also ich hole euch in einer Stunde ab, hört ihr mich? Dann schauen wir noch kurz in der Stadt um, vielleicht finde ich dann endlich das passende Oberteil und dann geht ihr heute abend auch gefälligst früh ins Bett. Ihr wollt ja nicht müde und fertig aussehen morgen"  
Wir nickten alle um zu zeigen, dass wir alle einstimmten, auch Megan, die das gerade gesagt hatte.  
  
Dann war es endlich soweit. In einer Stunde würden wir vor der Bühne stehen und One Direction Lieder hören und mitsingen. Ich freute mich sehr, ich liebte diese Band seit sie in X-Factor "zusammen gewürfelt" wurden.   
  
  
"She’s not afraid of all the attention. She’s not afraid of runnin' wild. How come she’s so afraid of fallin' in love. She’s not afraid of scary movies. She likes the way we kiss in the dark. But she’s so afraid of f-f-fallin' in love"  
  
"WUHUUUUUUU", schrien wir im Chor und versuchten so laut zu sein wie möglich. Keiner konnte es richtig fassen jetzt in diesem Moment dort zu stehen und den Jungs live zu zu hören. Sie sangen mein Lieblingslied und danach gab es eine kleine Pause.  
  
Die Zeit verging so schnell, wir bekamen kaum mit als wir schon vor dem VIP Bereich standen neben einigen anderen Fangirls. Wir zeigten unsere Karten und wurden durchgelassen. Hinter den Bodyguards schauten wir uns erst gegenseitig an, dann hinter uns zu den anderen Fans. Wir bekamen einen Lachflash und liefen dann weiter.  
  
Eine neue Tür kam und wir blieben davor stehen. Megan traute sich als erstes und machte sie auf. Sie schritt auch gleich hinein. Wir schauten uns um. Niall und Zayn waren am Essen, Harry spielte mit Lux, Louis und Liam saßen auf der Couch an ihren Handys.  
  
Ich räusperte mich kurz und nahm alle Aufmerksamkeit auf mich. Nein, bitte nicht, das war mir etwas zu unangenehm, dass alle mich anguckten.  
  
„Ach jaa ich hab das vollkommen vergessen“, kam es von Liam, der sich kurz auf die Stirn schlug. „Kommt doch rein, ihr süßen“, kam es von Paul, der uns versuchte in den Raum zu schieben. Es misslang ihm, mich kann niemand irgendwohin schieben.  
  
„Hallöchen, mein Sonnenschein“, flüsterte jemand dicht an meinem Ohr. Ich bekam Gänsehaut und drehte meinen Kopf langsam zur Seite, um in die Augen von Zayn zu blicken. „Erinnerst du dich noch an mich?“ Die Frage hätte glatt von mir kommen können, aber nein sie kam von ihm und wie sollte es auch sein, er erinnerte sich natürlich an mich.  
Ich nickte, ich bekam in diesem Moment kein Ton raus, ein Nachteil etwas schüchtern zu sein.  
  
„Was hältst du von einem Date?“  
  
 **F L A S H B A C K   E N D E**  
  
  
So gut ich mich daran auch erinnern konnte, so sehr wollte ich es am liebsten auch wieder vergessen.  
Ich stand gerade unter der Reklametafel an der Ecke des Piccadilly Circus. „5 Minuten, dann geh ich“, murmelte ich vor mich hin, aber dazu kam es leider nicht. Der Schwarzhaarige rannte quer über den Platz. Seine Kapuze hatte er auf seinem Kopf und die schwarzgetönte Sonnenbrille vor den Augen.  
„ich bin da, ich bin da“, sagte er etwas außer Atem. „Tut mir leid, ich stand erst im Stau und dann konnte ich keinen guten Parkplatz finden“, entschuldigte er sich.  
Ich lächelte ihn an. „Das macht nichts. Wohin gehen wir?“, fragte ich ihn. „Lust auf London Eye?“  
  
Das war eine gute Idee, also grinste ich etwas und nickte dabei. Er nahm meine Hand und zog mich hinter sich her. Wir entschieden uns dorthin zu laufen, zwar dauerte es eine Weile, dafür konnten wir uns im Rad dann entspannen.  
Wir standen einige Minuten in der Schlange bis wir dann endlich ganz vorne waren. Zu unserem Glück kam in diesem Moment ein leeres Glas und wir stiegen ein bevor es sich weiter drehte. Das war ein Vorteil des Riesenrads. Es lief so langsam, dass es zum Ein- und Aussteigen gar nicht stoppen musste.  
  
Zayn und ich setzten uns in eine Ecke und genossen die Aussicht. Ich fand es sehr schön hier. Wir konnten sehr weit über die Stadt blicken und es war wunderschön.  
„Gefällt es dir?“, flüsterte Zayn nach einiger Zeit. „Ja es ist sehr schön“, antwortete ich.  
  
Wir schauten sehr lange nach draußen und blieben auch wirklich sehr lange in diesem Glas.  
Ich bemerkte, dass es dunkel wurde. Ich spürte eine Hand unter meinem Kinn, der mein Gesicht langsam zur Seite drehte. Ich blickte in die Augen von Zayn, die mich beobachteten. Er kam mir etwas näher, aber ich drehte meinen Kopf wieder weg, sodass er nur meine Wange zu küssen bekam.  
Ich kicherte, stand auf und stieg als das Glas unten war sofort aus. Ich bekam mit, dass Zayn gleich hinter mir ausgestiegen ist.   
  
Wir gingen noch eine Kleinigkeit essen, bevor er mich nach Hause fuhr und wir uns verabschiedeten.  
Das war mein erstes Date und auch wenn ich kein Vergleich dazu hatte, ich wusste, dass es das schönste war, was mir passieren konnte. Mir war auch klar, dass dieser Tag mich für mein ganzes Leben lang verfolgen wird und eine sehr besondere Bedeutung für mich haben wird...


	3. ...and he married me.

"VERDAMMT" - "WENN DAS VORBEI IST TRENN ICH MICH VON DIR" - "HÖRST DU MICH?" - "ZAYN MALIK KOMM SOFORT WIEDER HER" - "ICH SCHWÖR DIR WENN DU NICHT SOFORT LEISE BIST..."  
So ging das schon eine Stunde, ich schrie die ganze Bude nieder. Und Zayn war keine große Hilfe, wirklich überhaupt nicht. Ich mein mit seinen Sprüchen wie: "Es ist gleich vorbei" oder "Es wird alles gut", das beste aber war immer noch als er sagte "Schatz, bitte beruhige dich, in den anderen Räumen leben auch noch Menschen"  
Als würde es sie stören. "SIE KÖNNEN MICH MAL", hab ich geantwortet, das sagte ich so, das meinte ich so und ich hoffe alle haben es endlich verstanden.  
  
Aber bis es überhaupt zu dieser Situation kam hatten wir einen langen Weg vor uns, einen wirklich sehr langen Weg...  
  
[F L A S H B A C K .1]  
"Zayn, du weißt, dass meine Eltern kein Fan davon sind", versuchte ich es ihm wahrscheinlich zum tausendsten Mal zu erklären. "Babe du meinst es ernst? Du kannst das nicht meinen... Du weißt wie sehr ich dich liebe!", war alles was Zayn dieses Mal sagen konnte. Meine Eltern waren gegen unsere Beziehung. Den ersten Monat konnten wir es sehr gut geheim halten, wir haben uns meistens bei mir oder bei freunden getroffen. Aber danach wurde es schwieriger. Er ist berühmt, so viele Fotografen sind hinter ihm her, da kommen schon einige Bilder in die Medien.  
"Du weißt was sie sagen...", fing ich an aber er unterbrach mich. "Bitte es geht nicht darum was andere sagen. Ich liebe dich und du liebst mich. Nur darauf kommt es doch an!"  
Da hatte er recht. Er gab mir einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange. Ich errötete leicht und lächelte ihn an. An dem Tag sprachen wir nicht mehr über dieses Thema. Wir wollten nur noch genießen was auf uns zu kommt.  
[F L A S H B A C K E N D E]  
  
Das war damals sehr leicht gesagt, wen kümmert es sich schon was die Eltern denken. Wir machen doch eh immer genau das Gegenteil, zumindest so gut wie immer.  
  
[F L A S H B A C K .2]  
"Es tut mir leid Zayn" Ich kämpfte gegen meine Tränen. "Vielleicht ist es so besser."  
Diese Worte kamen aus meinem Mund, wie als hätte ich sie auswendiggelernt, nur um zu vermeiden nichts falsch zu sagen. Das stimmte sogar. Ich habe die Nacht davor überlegt wie ich es ihm sagen kann. Ich habe mir Sätze, Sprüche, Zitate überlegt. Irgendetwas was das Ganze vielleicht nicht ganz so schlimm darstellt. Aber vergeblichst, die Situation war zum Heulen.  
"Ich verstehe das", gab er etwas leise von sich. "Aber ich gebe nicht auf", murmelte er dann als er sich zum Gehen umdrehte.  
[F L A S H B A C K E N D E]  
  
In der Tat er hat nicht aufgegeben, sonst wären wir jetzt nicht so weit gekommen. Sonst wären wir heute nicht hier. Sonst würde ich ihn jetzt nicht anschreien. Sonst wäre alles und wirklich alles anders gewesen.  
Aber vielleicht sollte man auch die schönen Erinnerungen im Kopf haben.  
  
[F L A S H B A C K .3]  
Ich habe vor einem Monat die Einladung von Louis und Eleanor bekommen. Sie wollten im Sommer heiraten, um genau zu sein August. Ich war sehr glücklich für die beiden. Sie haben es wirklich sehr verdient.  
Eleanor wollte mich unbedingt dabei haben, also sagte ich zu. Ich kaufte mir ein neues Kleid, dazu passende Schuhe hatte ich bereits. Das Outfit machte ich mit einer Kette, einem Haarband und ein Paar Ohrringen fertig.  
Für den Sommer war das nicht zu viel und ich sollte ja auch nicht so toll aussehen. Es war nicht mein Tag sondern Eleanors.  
Da ich nicht wusste wo die Hochzeit stattfand wurde ich von dem Cousin des Vaters von Eleanor abgeholt. Als wir dort waren konnte ich nur staunen.  
Die Hochzeit fand am Strand statt und es war sehr klassisch gehalten.  
Es war ein Steg zu sehen, der zu einem kleinen Pavillon führte. Sowohl rechts als auch links davon wurden kleine Bänke aufgestellt und mit weiß-beigen Blumen geschmückt. Anscheinend sollte die Fete doch recht groß gehalten werden, da der Steg eine kleine Abzweigung hatte und um den Pavillon herum führte. Dort stand eine Bühne mit einer Band und bis dorthin standen die Bänke.  
Ich wurde sofort von Louis aufgefangen, der so wie es aussah noch nicht fertig war.  
„Eleanor braucht dich“, mit diesen Worten zog er mich hinter sich. Wir kamen zu einem kleinen Strandhaus und wurde hineingeschoben. Dort war die Hölle los.  
Eleanor hatte gerade ihren Kleid angezogen und sie nahm Geschenke an. Als sie mich sah versuchte sie her zu rennen.  
„Sofort zieh dich aus!“, meinte sie. Ich war überrascht, ich hatte doch schon etwas schönes an. „DU wirst meine Brautjungfer. Ich hab auch schon ein Kleid für dich und eine passende Kette, keine Angst.“  
Ich seufzte und zog mich etwas abseits aus. Mir wurde ein hellblaues Kleid gehalten. In der Tat es war wirklich sehr viel schöner als mein Kleid. Ich legte mir auch die silberne Kette um den Hals, nach dem ich meine beiseite gelegt hatte.

  
Die letzten Vorbereitungen wurden gemacht und dann ertönte auch schon die ruhigen Klänge. Ich schritt vor Eleanor nach vorne und stand dann genau recht von ihr. Die Zeremonie dauerte nicht sehr lange. Sie gaben sich die Ja-Worte und küssten sich. Die Band spielte gute Musik, wir tanzten, aßen und tranken.  
Bis Eleanor das Mikrofon an sich riss und in die Menge schrie. „Heute ist nicht nur mein Tag. Wir haben eine kleine Überraschung an euch. Viel Spaß“  
Dann ertönte wieder Musik aber dieses Mal langsam und dieses Mal sangen die Jungs.  
„People say we shouldn't be together. We're too young to know about forever. But I say they don't know what they talk talk talkin' about...“  
Liam lief langsam vor und ging zu Danielle. Es war wirklich sehr schön.  
„Cause this love is only getting stronger, so I donÄt wanna wait any longer. I just wanna tell the world that you're mine girl“  
Bei diesen Worten ging Harry vor und kam zu einem dunkelhaarigen Mädchen. Ich kannte sie nicht, aber sie umarmte ihn.  
Refrain sangen sie zusammen und Louis ging zu Danielle, während Zayn und Niall auf der Bühne blieben.  
„One touch and I was a believer. Every kiss it gets a little sweeter...“ Niall lief den Steg entlang zu einem Mädchen, das ich auch nicht kannte.  
Ich fand das ganze aber sehr schön organisiert und hörte fleißig weiter, weil ich wissen wollte was als nächstes kam.  
Dann kam Zayn und er schaute mich während seiner Stelle an.  
„They don't know what we do best. It's between me and you our little secret. But I wanna tell 'em. I wanna tell the world that you're mine girl!!“  
  
Den Rest übernahmen die Jungs und Zayn rannte den Steg zu mir. Für einen kurzen Moment schaute er mir in die Augen und ich könnte schwören eine Träne erkannt zu haben. Dann kniete er sich vor mir und holte einen Ring hervor.  
„Ich habe nicht aufgegeben und ich werde nie aufgeben. Ich werde für dich kämpfen und ich will, dass es die ganze Welt weiß. Ich liebe dich, das ist kein Geheimnis, aber ich will, dass es mehr ist als nur ein Ich liebe dich. Ich will dass du mein Mädchen bist, egal was andere dazu sagen, egal was andere darüber denken.“  
Ich war wie hypnotisiert. Ich war nicht darauf vorbereitet.  
„Tiffany, willst du mich heiraten?“  
Diese Frage, die mein Leben veränderte...  
[F L A S H B A C K  E N D E]  
  
„Tiffany? Tiffany?“, hörte ich eine mir sehr bekannte Stimme. Ich machte wieder die Augen auf und sah Zayn... Meinen Zayn! „Ja?“, antwortete ich ihm.  
„Eleanor ist da“, sagte er und deutete auf den Stuhl rechts von mir. Ich drehte meinen Kopf um. Sie schaute mich lächelnd an. „Wie geht es dir, Tif?“  
Ich konnte nicht antworten in dem Moment kam ein Arzt und eine Krankenschwester. Dann nahm ich auch nichts mehr wahr. Denn dort war meine Schönheit. Mein ein und alles. Mein Leben.  
„Haben sie sich denn schon für einen Namen entschieden?“, fragte die Krankenschwester. Ich nahm das etwas vage wahr, aber sie bekam keine Antwort. Ich streckte meine Arme um mein Baby an mich zu nehmen. Ich hab sie zwar nach der Geburt kurz bekommen, aber zu kurz wenn ihr mich fragt.  
Jetzt konnte ich sie mir genauer anschauen. Die hübschen Augen ihres Vaters. Aber das Gesicht ganz sicher von mir.  
„Mir geht es gut, El“, antwortete ich endlich die Frage Eleanors. Dann wandte ich mich an die Krankenschwester und nickte.  
  
„Amelia Jasmine Malik“


End file.
